Smooth
by anonymousauthor456
Summary: Soul confronts Maka when she comes home late and drunk. *oneshot* *short*


It was almost midnight and Maka was yet to come home. It was 5th time this week, she's come home late and just wander back to her bedroom. I positioned a chair in front of the door to catch her on the act.

"Where is she?" I said to myself.

 **Maybe she's with a boy.**

"Shut up." I growled at the Imp.

"She wouldn't. Would she?" I began to wonder.

 **I don't know Soul. She's not the flat chested little girl anymore. I don't know if you haven't notice but she's matured and _many_ ways. You haven't noticed how she's been secretive lately? Or the fact she's brought a couple male friends over? Or the fact that she goes out, then come back late? Poor Soul. Love has blinded you and turned you into a fool.**

I heard him laugh, before I could lash back the door opened. There came Maka tiptoeing in the doorway. Her long hair was straightened to perfection, she was wearing a short red dress that showed off her curves. What caught my attention was her long pale legs, I was always a leg man. Imp was right, Maka wasn't the small chested girl anymore. From what that dress was showing she had curves like a actual woman.

"Where have you been." Maka jumped and spunned around. She placed a hand on her heart and smiled back at me. Her emerald eyes shined with relief , I on the other hand was pissed.

"Souuuul~" she reeked of liquor and she stumbled into the old apartment. I crossed my arms and started down to Maka.

"Why so serious?" She rose a brow, she then proceeded to take off her heels.

"It's midnight, and I repeat where have you been?" I questioned. She glares at me.

"Why are you acting like you're my boyfriend or something hmm?" I was taking back by the tone of her voice. I uncrossed my arms and walked up to Maka.

"If I was your boyfriend, you wouldn't be in and out as you please." I glared at her and she glared back, I sighed.

"Maka-" I placed my hands on her shoulders and she shivered at bit. I looked down to her and she glanced back but her eyes didn't show no love nor affection, if looks could kill i would be six feet under by now.

"Why are you here anyways? Aren't you supposed to be with one of your fangirls?" She brushed my hands away and walked more like wobbled to the kitchen. I watched her hips sway side to side. Her dress was rising up and I see a hint of her butt cheek. I felt my nose get wet a bit, so uncool. It's not cool to have nose bleeds for your miester.

 **At Least** **your blood is going to your nose and not your little friend.**

I ignored the Imp and followed Maka to the kitchen. She rested herself on the sink while she drank from the glass cup.

"What are you talking about Maka."

"Don't play dumb with me Soul. It's a Friday night and you always stay with your little conquests til dawn, doing god knows what. _Disgusting._ '' I felt bang in my chest, she gave me look of disgust and revolution. I admit, it hurt. It hurt the way she looked at me, it hurt. But then I felt anger.

"Disgusting? Out of respect for you I've never brought one home and let you listen. Want to know what's disgusting? It's disgusting when I have to listen the woman I love with another man. Making you feel good in ways I want to." Her eyes widen. Shit I let it slip.

 **Smooth.**

 _Fuck you._

I look back at Maka and she has her mouth open and her eyes were wide. Damn, this was not how i wanted to tell Maka my undying love for her.

"I love you Maka Albarn. You're my meister, my best friend, the only person that will ever get under my skin. I love you, I would be dammed if another man touches you or even looks at you." I didn't see Maka come into range when I felt her lips on mine. I instantly placed my hands on her curves. The kiss was feverous and erotic. I felt Maka snake her arm around my neck and pull a bit of my hair. Maka pulls back for breath and so do I.

"Say it again." I look into Maka's emerald eyes and they started to mist over. I cupped her cheeks and placed my forehead onto hers.

"I love you Maka." The tears she held onto finally spilled over.

"Soul, I love you too," My heart sped up and I gave her a goofy smile.

 **Finally** **.**

I rolled my eyes and enjoyed having the woman I loved in my arms.


End file.
